Name
by LuFFy McCormick
Summary: Luffy comprende que Ace vive, allá en un cielo no muy lejano. Y lo sabe, algún día se volverán a encontrar… pero por ahora, solo se dedica a recordarlo. —Luffy & Ace. *Gen*


Ñacañaca (?) Vuelvo con otro Angst con toques fluff y este par de hermanos que solo puedo escribir en situaciones dramáticas xD ¡Disfrutad!

Disclaimer aplicado:One Piece © Eiichiro Oda.

* * *

"**NAME"****.**

Tres años han pasado ya… desde ese fatídico día. ¿Lo recuerdas Ace? El día en que moriste frente a mí… yo, si lo recuerdo. Perfectamente.

Recuerdo que fue horrible, desgarrador. Recuerdo que quise morir como tú, o que al menos fuera un mal sueño.

Ninguno de los dos pasó. Las batallas continuaron implacables, y yo, cobardemente me dedique a gritar y llorar.

No quería aceptar que ya no estabas, aquí, conmigo. Fue realmente duro de aceptar, pero lo hice. Por mis nakamas…

Sí. Aun sigo navegando con ellos ¿sabes? Y todos ahora son súper fuertes, y más divertidos y geniales. Y puedo decir que me enorgullezco de ellos, tanto como de ti.

¿Yo?, bueno… he mejorado. No puedo afirmar que soy más fuerte que tú ahora, porque siempre serás el mejor para mí, después de Shanks. Pero hago mi esfuerzo, lo hago.

Quiero ser como tú. Y cumplir por ti, y por mí y por Sabo el sueño que nos juramos hace tiempo. Debes estar con Sabo ahora ¿cierto? Contándole todas tus aventuras, tus proezas, tus risas y lágrimas.

¡Dile que lo extraño! Estoy seguro, que pronto nos reuniremos los tres hermanos. Pero aun no, aun no.

Todavía tengo muchas cosas por hacer. Muchas islas que visitar y quizá, uno que otro nuevo nakama por encontrar, quien sabe.

No puedo morir aun. Al menos eso tengo claro. Y lo sé, me extrañas tanto como yo a ti. Pero entiende que no es fácil abandonar a mis amigos… tal vez, en un futuro, todos nos vayamos a navegar al cielo. Después de cumplir nuestros sueños claro.

Dime Ace, ¿es cierto que el cielo es como lo pintan? Lleno de nubes y ángeles. Je, que tontería, por poco olvido que nosotros ya fuimos ahí. A Skypie.

Supongo que es otro lugar diferente en donde estas, uno con un Dios bueno y sin pensamientos psicóticos. Me gustaría conocerlo.

Apuesto a que hay mucha carne en el cielo también. Y olas por navegar, muchas olas. Y todas esas cosas maravillosas que le gustan a la gente. ¡Me emociono de solo pensarlo! Y de pensar que tú estás ahí, con Sabo, esperándome. A mí y a todos mis nakamas.

Ten por seguro que nos reuniremos. Y llorare de alegría y saltare a tus brazos, repitiendo «Ace, Ace ya estoy aquí»

Nami y Nojiko se reencontrarán con Bellemere, y comerán muchas mandarinas. Zoro podrá decirle orgulloso a Kuina que fue el más fuerte espadachín de todos los mares, Usopp… bueno, él estará con su madre. Sanji nos cocinara comida celestial. Hiluluk estará muy orgulloso de Chopper por curar todas las enfermedades del mundo, incluso las del corazón. Robin ya no estará sola, Olvia y Saul la acompañaran. Franky podrá presumir el Sunny a su maestro. Y Brook cantara muchas canciones con su antigua tripulación.

Sí, será un momento perfecto. Para reír, y llorar. Para recordar.

Lo espero, Ace. Espero ese momento en que nos veamos otra vez. Y pueda tomar tu mano de nuevo, y sentir el calor de tus abrazos. Que sea capaz de ver tus sonrisas, y revuelvas cariñosamente mis cabellos.

Como te dije recién, será perfecto.

Pero aún falta mucho. Cosa que en cierto modo me entristece, porque tú puedes verme y cuidarme desde allá arriba y yo no a ti.

Aun así, te prometo que no volveré a llorar en vano. Ni a permitirme pensar algo tan estúpido como "No quiero vivir si tú no estás", no. La próxima vez que llore por ti no será de sufrimiento.

Por ahora… solo puedo continuar mi sendero de pirata. Como el líder de los Sombrero de Paja, como el próximo Rey, porque lo seré.

Te lo prometo.

Muchos pueden decir que tu muerte ya no me afecta, que de seguro me he olvidado que tuve un hermano mayor –ellos no saben nada sobre Sabo– pero no les creas. No soy capaz de olvidarte así como así.

Pero Chopper me dijo una vez, que uno no muere cuando lo cortan, o le dan un balazo, o es golpeado fuertemente, sino cuando es olvidado.

Y sabes, yo le creo. Y sé que continúas con vida, allá, en un cielo no muy lejano. Porque recuerdo tu nombre, Ace. Siempre lo recordare.

**#FIN**

* * *

God, quedo muy cursi TwT Tan… tan Luffy. Btw, esto fue menos sadness, más fluffness. Porque Luffy siempre piensa en el futuro, y sabe que él y Ace se reencontraran, ugh. Quiero llorar (?)

¿Review?


End file.
